User talk:ADennehey
Welcome Hello there, welcome to the Wiki! If you have any questions please feel free to ask. Hope to see you on here soon as a productive contributor! 13:56, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Welcome Welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:The unending anarchist.jpg page. We hope you will continue to be a regular contributor, and will help us improve the wiki! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! I'll be happy to help. WarBlade (talk) 06:50, May 19, 2013 (UTC) *''For a detailed list of all our available admins, check out Borderlands Wiki:Active Mods'' Un-ending anarchist - Critique The build seems to have several flaws: *Not skilling Discord, but skilling Rational Anarchist...Rational Anarchists real purpose is it to support the stack-eater Discord. Without it you can build up the 25 stacks bit by bit *Putting 2 points in the Nth Degree is pretty pointless (the 2nd point only gives 1,4% extra damage) *You don't state which "certain kind of shield in order to keep your HP high" you need to make this build work *You only mention the Conference Call as only weapon, while there is at least 1 stronger weapon (a Fibber with ricocheting properties (with 600 stacks of Anarchy and Close Enough (the damage won't get halfed, but the bullets aim directly at the enemy) is a real monster) : Sorry...I forgot to add my signature Leafless (talk) 05:06, May 20, 2013 (UTC) Apologies Apologies regarding the builds. I forgot to update my builds link on my profile since adding orphans, I will do that now. I had and have no intention of claiming credit for any build that I did not create myself. I also apologise for not asking permission first. My addition of orphans to my build was a somewhat flash decision with the aim of decreasing the number of orphaned pics on the wiki. I will remove it at once if you are not okay with it being on my page. If you would like me to remove it, I would ask that it be marked as a candidate for deletion (unless you plan to use it on your own page) so as to not have it orphaned again. 16:52, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Re: The Build I agree that permission should have been asked first, I am attempting to make ammends with all involved now (orphans have been removed pending approval of uploaders). I checked the image you have up on your builds page, and it isn't the same one as I had on my page. The build may be the same, but the image names are not (the image on your page contains a hyphen, while mine does not). Perhaps you uploaded multiple versions of the build? Assuming that the image I have is outdated, would you prefer I use the one on your page (with full credit AND a link to your builds)? 17:17, August 2, 2013 (UTC) The image I had up, (The_unending_anarchist.jpg), has 2 in Annoyed Andriod, and does not have discord. The build on your page has 1 in Annoyed Android and does have Discord. If you would prefer I host the one on your page, I will again sugges that the other be marked for deletion (I will do so myself if you so wish). 17:54, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Done, done, and done. New image on builds, credit given, link to build up, and old image marked for deletion. Thanks for bringing the problem to my attention, and apologies for not fixing all this sooner. Have a good day. 19:01, August 2, 2013 (UTC)